


Riding The Fire

by Nekolvr11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, How To Train Your Fire Prince-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolvr11/pseuds/Nekolvr11
Summary: Fem-Hiccup, after coming clean in the arena and the capture of her dragon-her father discovers that everything she has been doing in Dragon Training was a lie. Her Defense of the black dragon only cements her situation; she is banished from her home of Berk at 13. She ends up on Outcast Island where she is hunted by not only the wild Dragons but Alvin's Outcasts out for Stoik's blood even if it's from his disowned daughter.After 5 years of surviving in the harsh conditions of Outcast Island she is picked up by Zuko's ship as he continues his search for the Avatar. After siding with her own people's longtime enemy and spending the last 5 years living with the consequences will she side with Zuko and help him reclaim his throne from a simalair banishment or will she show him  how to stand for what is right even against ones own father?Challange-'How to Train Your Fire Prince'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Challange for a story I would like to read, but I will be also taking a crack at it. So I'm posting this for anyone who want to try a hand at writing it and to see if there anyone interested in reading should I decide to try my have at these two fandoms.

**Requirements**  
-Any Rating your comfortable with.  
-Make a slow burn romance. This does not mean there can not be any physical relations in that time- I know of one I'm toying with but it only works in Book 1 scenery.  
-Zuko picks up Hiccup weeks-or even months before the start of ATLA. Have her well established on the ship before Aang is freed. This does not need to mean she is on friendly terms with the Prince.  
-She learned her fighting skills from a teacher on the island-or more than one.(Suggestion: Yu Yan Archer- could have helped her with language barrier as well.)  
-Integrate Toothless into the story at some point-if at the begining explain why they did not just fly away from island.

 **Suggestions(things I will be going with but not requirement to this challenge-as I will be delving into a bit of the Arrow tv series themes)**  
-Hiccup goes undercover in the Earth Kingdom as 'Green Arrow' so dubbed for the green hood she wears to hide her face.  
-Blue Spirit vs Green Arrow  
-Hiccup's father was a Viking(descendent of water/earth background) but her mother was Fire nation-possibly taken as Stoik's bride on a raid or she came willingly/shipwrecked on Berk?

 **Other Suggestions that I may or may not use-feel free to use!**  
-Hiccup is a bender. Maybe from a young age, maybe from the island-watching the dragons?  
-Have Zuko make an ass out of himself for as long as possible with his lack of knowledge of Hiccups own banishment.  
-Book 1-Have a citrusy scene involving Zuko and Hiccup in the while the crew on shore leave(or what could be misinterpreted as a citrusy situation)  
^Have Iroh come back early without their knowledge and confront one or both of them over tea the next day in the most embarrassing/humorous way possible.


End file.
